Life Changers
by OwlSky15678
Summary: High School AU. Dan hasn't had a true friend for two months and the people he hangs around with he only does so he doesn't get bullied again. Then Phil turns up at his school and everything changes. They make a friendship instantly but will it form to anything more? Will they change each others life for the good or make their lives spiral out of control and into hell? 5/?
1. The new kid

**Welcome to my chaptered Dan and Phil High School fic! I've wanted to do this for a long time and now I've finally started and homework can wait. At the moment I don't know how many chapters this fic will have seems I'll be writing chapters depending on ideas and popularity. Enjoy the first chapter!**

**I'm going to try and alternate the POV's from Dan to Phil and back then back to Dan etc. every chapter.**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**Life Changers  
**

Chapter 1

"Howell!" a voice I recognised shouted across the classroom.

I turned around to face one of my so called friends. "Hi Billy" I said.

"You comin' out tonight?" Billy asked me.

I shook my head, "Sorry, I can't"

"Why?"

I thought of a quick lie, "Some family members I haven't seen in ages are coming over from India"

"Bad luck Howell. Have fun with the family" and Billy turned back around to carry on flirting with some girl I could tell wasn't interested.

Just then the teacher entered in with the new student we had been told about. The boy followed Mr. Singer in with his head down. He black hair with a fringe that flopped over his face, his uniform was missing (but that was a thing for the first day for new kids) and instead he was wearing a red and black checked shirt, black skinny jeans and red converse shoes.

"Class settle down!" Mr. Singer shouted.

Everyone sat down in the seats and fell quiet, except Billy and Dale who were whispering about the party tonight, and the new boy lifted up his head. He had beautiful blue eyes that you could get lost in and pale skin. His jet black fringe went the opposite way than mine. My stomach gave a flip, he was beautiful. I had never told anyone but I was gay but I did have to fake flirt with girls to keep Billy and Josh from asking questions. I used to fancy one boy but then he died in a car accident a few months back. He had been my closet friend and the only one who knew about my sexuality. I've never had a friend like him since the drunk driver hit his family car. He'd been the unlucky one. Everyone else in the car (his mum, dad and twin younger sisters) had survived with injuries but John had to be rushed to hospital. He died two hours later form internal bleeding and head injuries. I've never truly got over it but I knew Josh wouldn't want me to not carry on with my life. He would have told me to carry on with life and live the one he never got to. I snapped out of my thoughts as sir had started to talk again.

"Everyone this is Phillip Lester" Mr. Singer pointed to the black haired boy.

Phil whispered something to sir which I couldn't catch.

"And he'd like to be called Phil" Sir smiled and then said, "Phil you'll be sitting next to" he scanned the classroom and his eyes landed on me. I gulped Mr. Singer carried on talking, "Dan Howell" and he pointed me out. I blushed a bit and smiled at Phil, who luckily smiled back and walked over and sat down next to me. Sir took the register and then let us talk.

"Hi" I smiled at Phil.

"Hi Dan" Phil said back. His voice was quiet, soft, had a northern hint and it's one you could listen to for hours and not really get bored.

I didn't really know what to say but I just asked the first thing that popped into my head, "What kind of things do you like?"

Phil smiled, "Um- I like the band Muse"

I smiled back, "Same!"

"Awesome" Phil paused for a second then said, "I also like old video games"

"Crash Bandicoot?"

Phil nodded, "I love that game. Do you play Pokémon?"

"Yeah" my smile grew, "We are basically the same"

Phil smiled too, "It's nice. Um- Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I walk around with you today?"

"Sure" I said then whispered, "It will be nice to get away from Billy and Dale"

"Who are they?"

"My so called friends" I whispered.

Phil looked confused, "Don't you like them?" he whispered.

I shook my head, "It's a long story. I used to get bullied by them but then I saved Dale's ass one day and we made friends. He said it was Billy who was the bully and Dale just went along. We used to be close but he got more and more like Billy and we drifted apart. I still hang around with them so I don't get bullied again" I shrugged, "It has benefits"

Phil still looked confused, "How?"

"You don't get bullied"

"Fair point" Phil smiled, "What are you going to tell them?"

"That sir has forced me to show you around"

"Liar" Phil smirked.

"I'm used to it" I said simply, "Do you like reading?"

Phil nodded.

"YouTube?"

Phil's expression hardened a bit but it went back to normal pretty quickly then he nodded again.

"Cool" I smiled then the bell rang, "Do you have a timetable?"

"Yeah" Phil replied.

"What you got first?" I asked as I slung my school bag over my shoulder.

Phil took his timetable out his jean pocket, "English in E4"

"Same! Miss is pretty cool"

Phil picked up his black bag, which had a red skull on, and smiled at me.

"Do you like red and black Phil?" I asked with a smile.

Phil nodded, "How did you guess?"

I laughed, "Oh just because everything seems to be red and black"

Phil laughed too, his laugh was really cute. We headed off to English and I fully ignored Billy shout of Howell; Phil was better than them and I'd only known his fifteen minutes.

* * *

**That's the end but it's just a taste really. Next chapter will be longer. If you want anything in this story message me your idea and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading!**

**-OwlSky15678**


	2. Phil's first day

**THANKS FOR THE FOUR REVIEWS, THE FAVOURITE AND THE FOLLOW! I need to start reading through my work before I upload… so many mistakes in chapter 1. Dan's friend who died is called Josh; I've been writing too many Sherlock fanfics and my fingers go to type John automatically, sorry. *hides but gets bored quickly* Hello and welcome to chapter two! These two have timetables now so I don't get confused with lessons and stuff. Surprising they are fun to make. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Phil is 15 years old and Dan is 14 years old (seems he hasn't had his birthday yet). This means they are in Year 10.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Dan or Phil :(**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**Life Changers**

Chapter 2

**Phil-**

"Here's English" Dan smiled at me.

It was a spacious place with classrooms around the walls and computers in the middle. It was full of students in my year talking, laughing and on their phones.

"We're down the left side. Three classrooms down" Dan explained.

"I thought we were in E4" I said, looking over at him.

"E1 is the computer room"

"Ohh" I said, "That sounds logical"

"I dunno that's just how this school works. Here we are. You're lucky theirs a space next to me" he tried the door handle, "Locked" he groaned.

"Do we have to wait out here?" I asked.

Dan nodded, "I hate waiting out here"

"Why?" I asked.

"Too many people who want to talk to me" he leant against the wall next to the door for E4.

"Popular then?"

Dan nodded but there was sadness in his eyes.

I smiled at him, "I guess you don't like being the popular kid"

Dan shook his head, "It sucks" then he groaned, "Dale has spotted me"

I watched as a tall freckly ginger guy with really short hair walked over to Dan. "Why didn't you wait for us Howell?" the ginger boy demanded.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Singer made me show Lester around" he pointed to me with his left thumb.

Dale lightened up a bit and laughed, "Bad luck!"

"Sucks but I guess I got to do it" Dan shrugged his shoulders.

Dale's attention was taken off Dan when a teacher shouted Dale's name to make him come into class. "See ya later Howell"

"Bye" Dan replied and Dale walked off.

Once he was gone Dan sighed, "I lied by the way. I like showing you around"

I smiled, "Thanks Dan. Why do they call you by your last name?"

Dan shrugged, "It's just something they do. I've got used to it but it doesn't mean like it"

Some girls passed us and they rested their gaze on Dan for longer than it was usual to. I glanced over to Dan to see his reaction but he didn't even acknowledge that they were there.

"You get the girls then" I muttered.

"Yeah, don't want the attention though" Dan whispered.

I smiled at him then the teacher came and unlocked the door saying, "Done your homework Daniel?"

Dan smiled, "Yes miss and how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Dan?"

The teacher rolled her eyes, "I'm not good with names" and she pushed the door open.

"Why did you become a teacher then?" Dan laughed.

It was cheeky but the teacher didn't seem to mind, I guess she can take a joke.

* * *

English passed and for someone who doesn't really like people for me to say the people in my English class are really nice then they must be. I didn't really talk much but that's the way I like it. Me and Dan were at the back in the corner and out the way a little. I think miss likes me too, it's always good to get along with the teachers.

"What you got next?" Dan asked as we left E4 together.

I took my timetable out my pocket and scanned down it, "Maths in M6"

Dan smiled, "I have Maths but I'm in M3. What population are you in?"

I looked at my timetable again then answered, "X"

"That's why we have English and stuff at the same time" Dan said as he walked, "If you are in the same population you have all core subjects at the same time"

"Makes sense" I said.

"Hurry up Phil; I don't want to bump into Dale or Billy if I can help it"

I ran a bit to keep up with him, gosh he can walk fast. "What shall I do in Maths?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Dan looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes.

"You're the only person I know"

Dan smiled, "You'll make friends easily. I heard a nice kid who likes acting is in M3, can't remember his name" Dan thought for a second, "I think it's Chris…"

"Thanks Dan. I'm just not good with people"

Dan kept his smile, "I used to be really shy too but my confidence has built more"

"Why?" I asked.

"That story is for another time" he pushed the double doors into Maths open and pointed out a classroom to my right, "That's M6 and I'm near the bottom of the corridor. Shall I meet you outside your classroom?"

"If you want"

Dan looked me in the eyes, "Of course I do Phil, you're better than Billy or Dale any day" he pattered me on the shoulder and left to go to his classroom. I watched him disappear through M3's door and I turned to go into M6 with a slight smile on my face, this school was much better than my old one. I entered and went over to the teacher.

"Um- sir?"

The teacher looked up. You could say he looked like a less fit version of Russell Howard but I tiny bit older. I don't know another way to describe him. He was wearing a matching purple tie and purple shirt, black trousers and fairly shinny shoes. His classroom was decorated with stuff about maths linked into football. **(A/N: It felt weird describing my own Maths teacher and his classroom…)**

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm new here as you can guess by the fact I'm not wearing any uniform and I don't know where to sit" I explained quietly.

"Ah, well I'm Mr. Brooks and" he scanned the classroom, "You can sit next to Chris at the back"

The boy he had mentioned looked up and waved over at sir.

"That's Chris" Mr. Brooks smiled, "He's a nice kid"

"Thanks" I muttered and went over and sat next to Chris.

Chris smiled at me and asked, "Hi, I'm Chris Kendall. What's your name?"

"Phil Lester" I quietly and smiled back.

"Nervous?"

"Shy" I replied, "Not good with people I don't know"

"We can get to know each other then," he smiled again.

"Um, okay" I answered then we both feel silent seems Mr. Brooks had started to talk.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Mr. Brooks set us on a task to do with angles and Chris started talking again.

"So, when did you get here? You have a slight northern accent I can tell"

"You do too" I smiled.

He smiled back, "Yeah, Yorkshire for you. So where do you come from?"

"Lancashire" I said answering his question.

"Arh, cool. Why did you move?"

I gulped, time to lie. I put on a fake smile, "Parents wanted a new start"

"Cool. I guess we better do some work"

"Yeah" I agreed but my mind was a long way from M6 and my maths work. I had to lie to Chris. I hated lying but I didn't want to tell him the truth. The truth is… I got seriously bullied to the extent I was suicidal. I never told anyone seems I had no one at that school who liked me one bit; it was like I was invisible. I got bullied for three reasons: having a YouTube account that I used, posting videos on the YouTube account and being bisexual. I never told anyone about my YouTube, I wanted to keep it a secret, but then someone from school found it and told the whole school and that's how my bullying started. Not much at all, just a few names but then somehow my sexuality leaked out into the school. I didn't say it on YouTube and neither did I tell anyone, how the bullies found out will always be a mystery for me. They found out my sexuality is my weakness and I got verbally and physically abused for it. I hated it to the extent I didn't want to be on the world anymore and I felt like I was just being punished for living on this Earth. I lost everything I once had. I became shy, not easy to trust or make friends with, I would lay in my bed staring at my wall for hours not knowing what to do, I'd take days off school, skive lessons, I lost all ability to talk for ages (but I got my speech back slowly and it's still not fully back). I'll never tell anyone about the main reason I came to this school, it's not something I will talk about openly.

"Hey, Phil. You've been staring at the back of Clarks head for ages" Chris said clicking his fingers in front of my face.

I blinked rapidly and came back to M6, "Oh sorry, just thinking"

"Come on then you've done no work" then he smiled, "I'm feeling kind today, copy mine"

I smiled widely, no one had ever offered to share work with me before. "Thanks Chris" and I started to copy from his work and the smile didn't leave my face while I was doing it.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by. Chris introduced me to his friend PJ Liguori but I could tell from only meeting them together for about ten minutes that there was more than friendship happening between them. Dan was there for me for the whole day and left Billy and Dale alone. He actually seemed a lot happier around me. I got a basic run down of people to avoid in the school and where to go for food and the other stuff like that. At the end of the day I waited at the front gates for my mum to pick me up. Dan was walking home alone but he waited with me until my mum came.

"Bye Dan" I waved to him as my mum pulled up in the car in front of me.

"See ya Phil" and without warning he flung his arms around me and gave me a hug.

I awkwardly hugged him back, "Thanks for a great first day"

"My pleasure" he let me go out of the hug and walked away with a wink and I felt myself blush.

I got in the car and my mum was smiling at me.

"What?!" I smiled.

"I think you like him" she said mockingly.

I shook my head, "As a friend only mum. I met him for the first time like six hours ago! I'm pretty sure Dan is straight"

"Do straight boys hug other guys?"

"I dunno, I haven't really looked into it"

My mum rolled her eyes and drove out of the school and we got lost on the way home.

* * *

**You'll be seeing more of Chris (and PJ) later! I hope you were happy with that (I sacrificed my education for you to give you a chapter). I'm trying my best to get the chapters slowly longer and uploading more frequently than I do on my other chaptered fics (no promises). I'm off to try and complete my art work due in for tomorrow morning second lesson! **

**-OwlSky15678**


	3. Drawings and Doctor Who

**Writing and listening to Muse, woo! Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I have a reason but I'd prefer not to share it with everyone. I hope you enjoy chapter three and please leave a review at the end and I'll send you invisible llamas.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Dan and Phil**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**Life Changers**

Chapter 3

**Dan-**

When I'd left Phil with his mum I started to walk home with a smile on my face. That kid was cool, a lot better than Billy and his gang. To be honest today was one of my best school days in a long time and I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I put my headphones in and blasted Muse into my ears as I walked, ignoring the whole world around me. I only lived twenty minutes away and if I walk fast I'll be home in time to see my dad before he goes off to work. Waiting with Phil is actually better seems nearly everyone has already gone home this way so I don't have to talk to people I'd prefer not to. I cross the road with a jog and turn left still humming _Supremacy_. I groan as I see who's at the end of the road. It was the same person who I'd been avoiding for the whole day. Billy Baron was standing at the end of the road in his school uniform but minus a bag. As much as I could try and avoid him I knew he would spot me anyway so I didn't even bother trying.

"Howell!" Billy shouted at me once he had finally spotted me.

I removed one of my headphone ear plugs and stopped walking, "Baron"

"Where were you?" he shouted across the street.

I quickly crossed the road and said, "Had to show Lester around"

"All day?" Billy raised his thick eyebrows.

I nodded.

"Do you have to do it tomorrow?" he said. I mentally rolled my eyes, this guy needed to learn how to talk. He misses off his t's and h's on nearly everything. Apparently that's cool, I don't see it personally.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll find out tomorrow"

Billy looked at me with menacing eyes for a moment then said, "Aren't you meant to be havin' family over?"

I nodded, "They aren't coming until five"

"Wanna hang out 'till then?"

I fake smiled, "Sorry can't"

"Why?" Billy demanded.

"I just need to go home"

"I wanna reason why you ain't comin' out"

I gulped this was not the right time to get on Billy's bad side. I quickly thought of a lie, "Homework"

"Does that even matter?"

I nodded, "Yeah. If I ever want to go to another party I need to do it"

"Can't you just say you did it?"

I shook my head, "No, they'll find out." I was just trying to leave. I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

Billy laughed, "Fine then. See ya smart ass"

I weakly smiled, "Bye" and hurried off. I hate him but just act friendly and the bullying won't come back.

* * *

When I finally reached my house I noticed my dad's car was missing off the drive meaning he's already gone to work, stupid Billy. I unlocked the front door and sighed happily, no one to bother me here. I dropped my bag off in the hall and took of my shoes.

"I'm home!" I shouted.

I got a hello from my mum and a grunt from my brother but that was the usual. I jogged up the stairs and into my room where I collapsed on my bed with a smile. For once I was smiling about going to school the next day. The reason I was smiling? I'd get to see Phil again. I'd only known him a day but he was better than anyone I'd ever met after Josh died. I don't think he actually knows how cute he is. Okay, I might have only met him like seven hours ago and I don't believe in love at first sight but I don't love him! He's just a friend and he doesn't look the 'I like guys' type anyway. When I was finally called down for dinner I ate then ran back up to my room to play on my DS. I'd just got the new Pokémon game and as they say 'Gotta catch 'em all'. That night I fell asleep and dreamt about a boy with jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes with the name of Phil Lester.

* * *

The next day I woke up late but with a smile and got ready for school, ate breakfast quickly and raced out the door. I half ran, half quick walked to school and got there just after the warning bell rang. I had just less than five minutes to get the other side of the school, joy. I quickly walked through the whole school and pushed my tutor door open just before the bell rang.

"That was close" Mr. Singer said.

I smiled, "Well I still got here" and I went and slid into my seat next to Phil.

"Hi" I whispered as I took my bag of and slung it under the desk.

Phil smiled at me then whispered back, "Hey Dan. Over slept?"

I nodded, "Nice uniform"

Phil looked down at his yellow house tie, "I don't like the colour yellow"

I looked down at my own tie, "Me neither"

* * *

Half way through registration something hit the back of my head. Phil watched it happen and whispered to me, "I think Billy wants you"

I groaned quietly, "He can go and die in a whole" I whispered back then turned around and said to Billy, "What?"

"You gotta show him around again?" Billy asked as he glared at Phil.

"He's got a name Baron" I replied with.

Billy turned his attention to me, "You on name business with him?"

I nodded, "Yeah, so what?"

Billy threw a disgusted look at Phil then turned back to me, "Just watch out Howell. You know what happens when you de-friend me"

I gulped then bit my lip and quickly said, "I'm not de-friending you"

"You better not be" and he started to talk to another girl.

I sighed and turned around to talk to Phil again, "I hate him so much" I whispered.

"I know you do" Phil had a faint smile, "Thanks for sticking up for me, no one's ever done that before"

I smiled back, "You're my friend Phil of course I'm going to stick up for you"

Phil's pale checks turned a bit red, "Thanks"

"What for?"

He smiled, "For being my friend"

My smile grew, "You're my best friend"

"You're my best friend too Dan" Phil said. Then put his hand into one of his blazer pockets and picked out a folded pain bit of paper, "This is for you" he held it out for me to take.

I looked at the piece of paper and took it from him, "What is it?"

Phil smiled again, "Open it and see"

I carefully un-folded the paper and my mouth formed an o shape. It was a pencil drawing of me and it was a bloody good pencil drawing. It was me standing outside the school yesterday when I was waiting with Phil for his mum to pick him up. I could tell he'd drawn it from his point of view. I was smiling and my dimples were showing, my hair was a bit messy from the wind and my eyes had highlights from the sun in them. I looked up at Phil and he had a smile on his face.

"Gosh, this is brilliant. You're really good" I said.

"Thanks. I never had anyone to talk to at my old school so I'd just sit and draw. For some reason the image of you smiling wouldn't leave my head so I drew it" he looked at the drawing, "You can keep it"

"Can I?"

He nodded, "Don't let them see though"

He meant Billy and that crew but I wasn't going to let them know how special Phil was to me and how I was going to keep this drawing forever. I carefully folded the drawing back up and put it in my bag.

"How many drawing have you done?"

Phil shrugged his shoulders, "Too many to count"

"Wow. What the fuck do you do with them all?"

Phil smiled, "Decorate my walls"

"Like a mural?"

"Yeah, my walls are murals of my memories"

"Am I on there?" I asked.

"Not yet," Phil smiled again. "I've actually got art first lesson in D8"

I sighed, "I'm not with you seems I can't draw to save my life"

Phil bit his lip and looked at the table, "What have you got then?"

"Drama"

"Good at acting?"

"Yeah, used to do it as a kid"

"Cool" Phil smiled again and the bell rang. We picked up our bags and hurried off to our lessons. I was late to mine but I was directing Phil where to go so I was let off.

* * *

The next time me and Phil got a chance to talk it was break. We met up in the LRC, which stands for Learning Resource's Centre and it's basically a Library with computers in it, and Phil was reading a book when I got there. I chose to sneak behind him and make him jump.

"What you reading?" I whispered in his ear.

Phil jumped with a little high pitched squeak that sounded like my name.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Got you" I said and I sat down next to him.

"Daniel that was not funny" Phil complained with a smile on his face.

"Yes it was. How do you know my full name is Daniel?"

Phil rolled his eyes, "Okay maybe it was. To answer your question I'm reading a Doctor Who book and I know your full name because it's written inside your blazer, I saw it yesterday"

"That's a bit creepy Phillip," I sated. "I love Doctor Who" I said and I leaned closer to him so our shoulders touched so I could peer into the book, "What doctor?"

"Matt Smith"

My mouth formed a slanted straight line then I whined, "But David Tennant is sooo fit"

Phil giggled at my comment, "Matt is cute"

"Whatever"

Phil smiled, "You can get a David Tennant one of these"

"What are they?" I looked at the book again.

"They were written for the 50th Anniversary. You can get one for every doctor. This one's called 'The Silent Star's Go By'"

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Ice Warriors"

I smiled, "I like them. They're pretty cool"

"It's Christmasy"

"Nice. What else do you read? Have you read Harry Potter?"

"Who hasn't read Harry Potter?" Phil laughed.

"You have a point there" I smiled. "I remember the first time I read Deathly Hallows" I said, "and when I'd finished it I was like what do I do with my life?"

Phil smiled, "I read it again"

I looked over at him, "Really? How many times have you read them?"

"I think ten times each, I can't remember"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Okay" Phil laughed, "I keep a tally of every time I read them. I've read them all twelve times and I'm on Chamber of Secrets for the thirteenth" **(A/N: That's the exact amount of times I read HP and yeah, I keep a tally. I've a massive HP fan)**

"Wow…" I smiled, "You need a life"

"As long as you're my friend I've got a life" Phil said with a smile.

I smiled at him and moved back into my own personal space again with a slight blush, I hadn't realised I'd been so close to Phil for that long. Phil didn't seem to mind though. Phil was just so cute and I agree with him, I've got a better life as long as he's around and I don't care I've only known him less than two days. I looked over to him and he was back reading again, he must be at a good bit. He looked really adorable while reading. He was concentrating and his blue eyes were fixed on the page as they slowly moved to read the lines of words. I just sat there and watched him read with one headphone in playing some Muse songs on shuffle. At one point he smiled to himself and I that smile made my stomach flip a bit. I was lucky to have met Phil and get along with him so well.

* * *

**Chapter three is complete! I'll try and get chapter four up sooner than this one but I've got my HP and Sherlock story to update and also give my other Dan and Phil fic it's last chapter… so much writing and so little time but I'm off school for a week and I have no plans on going out anywhere. I'm going to eat ice cream and watch Sherlock. GERONIMO! **

**-OwlSky15678**


	4. A proper introduction of PJ and Chris

**I just scared my mum with Gerard Way… opps. Hi again and I hope you enjoy chapter four. I've put a time jump for this seems I couldn't think of anything to do and I wanted Dan and Phil to be less awkward around each other. Yes, I've totally ruined the alternating POV's (sorry). I'll be back to Phil next chapter, promise! Enjoy and please review at the end. **

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Dan or Phil**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**Life Changers**

Chapter 4

**Dan-**

It was exactly a month since I had first met Phil Lester and he changed my life. I didn't hang around with Billy or Dale anymore but I still spoke to them so I won't get bullied again. Life was slowly getting better for me and I hope it is for Phil too. I felt my head slip down my arm but I did nothing about it, PSE was boring and I could just sleep it away. Phil wasn't in my PSE class so I didn't really have anyone to talk to and the girl I had been forced to sit next to was even more boring than this class. I kept my eyes closed and I felt myself slowly drift off and before I knew it I was asleep.

The next thing I remembered was a long bang on the desk which made me wake up with a shout.

"Daniel Howell detention at lunch for sleeping in my class" Sir said to me holding his right hand. I guess he had punched the table to wake me up.

I groaned then said, "Fine, I'll come"

Sir looked at me with a glare then walked back to the front of the class. At this point the annoying girl who sits next to me and fancies the crap out of me decided to speak to me. "You know only bad boys get detention and I like bad boys" she said fiddling with the ends of her long brown hair.

I rolled my eyes. "Fuck off Katie," I groaned.

She shot me a glare as well and left me alone for the rest of the lesson. When the bell finally rang I was the first one out the classroom and I half walked half ran to Phil's classroom down the corridor. When I noticed he had come out I flung my arms around his shoulders and gave him a manly hug which got many weird looks.

Phil made a noise which sounded like 'oophf'. "You okay Dan?" Phil asked and he hugged me back.

"Yeah" I smiled, "I won't be around at lunch. Sir gave me a detention for sleeping"

Phil laughed slightly, "I'll be joining you in that detention"

I pulled out of the hug and looked him in the eyes, "What? Did goody too shoe Philly get a detention?"

Phil smiled, "Yup. So did Chris and Peej"

"The people you hang around with when I have to go to Billy?"

He nodded.

"Why may I ask?"

We started to walk to Maths seems I didn't want another detention for being late. "We were just talking," Phil said, "But then Miss-the-stroppy-woman caught us and told us that we had a lunchtime detention. Then Chris started to laugh which got him an after school and it took Peej putting his hand over his mouth to shut him up"

"Sounds like you had fun" I smiled then said, "You've never actually properly introduced me to Peej and Chris"

Phil thought for a second then shook his head slightly, "No I haven't. You'll see them in detention. They won't admit it but you'll probably see the fact that they are more than just friends"

"You mean Peej and Chris are" I lowered my voice, "Dating?"

Phil nodded, "I think so"

"And you're okay with that?"

Phil laughed, "Sure as hell I am. They are really cute together. Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Half the people around here are homophobic dick-heads"

Phil smiled, "Well I'm not"

"And neither am I"

Phil's smile widened a little but then he had to go into his Math's classroom and all I heard was a massive shout of Phil from who I guessed was Chris. I wandered into my Math's classroom and sat down in my seat and go ready for another boring lesson about drawing triangles. I scanned the classroom and noticed, for the first ever time, a guy with curly hair. He turned around at one point to borrow something from a girl called Amy and he was exactly how Phil had described PJ. So this was the guy who Phil thought was dating Chris. To be honest, I could see what Chris saw in him. Half way through the lesson we had to pair up with anyone in the classroom but the person you were sitting next to. I didn't move, I wait for the person to come to me. The person who sat next to me was the guy who I thought, and was pretty sure, was PJ.

"Hi I'm PJ but people call me Peej" he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Hi I'm Dan and on no account do you call me Daniel"

"Yeah I know Phil never shuts up about you. I got a detention after this, joy"

"Same, I fell asleep in PSE"

"I had to shut Chris up"

"Yeah I heard"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Phil told me"

"Ohh" he said softly, "What are we even doing anyway?"

I leant back on my chair and flicked my fringe out my eyes, "I don't know and I don't really care"

Part way through pair work PJ glanced over at me. I caught his eye contact and raised my eyebrows to single me saying what.

"You can get every girl, or guy to be honest, and you choose to hang around with geeky Phil Lester"

I smiled, "Phil is awesome. I prefer him over any of the stupid people that go here"

"Why do you still hang around with the bullies then?"

I sighed, "I can't tell you that"

"Why?"

"I don't trust you enough"

PJ put his hand over his heart and pretended to look sad. I laughed a little and PJ left it at that, which I was glad for.

At the end of Maths I followed PJ out of class and I waited for Phil and he waited for Chris. Chris came out of class first and flew his arms around PJ and he instantly hugged Chris back. I smiled at them both then Phil came and stood next to me.

"Hi Phil" I smiled again.

Phil smiled over at me, "Hi Dan, you okay?"

"Yeah" I said, "Peej isn't that bad"

"Neither is Chris. He's a little loud but you get used to it"

"Shall we go to this boring detention then?" I sighed.

PJ and Chris broke out of their hug and nodded in sync with each other. "Let's go to see a teacher about our behaviour" Chris shouted with a smile.

"You're enjoying this way too much" PJ said to him.

Chris put his arm around PJ's shoulders, "Well my beautiful friend you have to enjoy the detention or it will just drag on even more"

PJ shook his head, "I don't get you half the time"

"And I'm not too bothered"

Phil smiled next to me and we followed them both to the detention in E8. Half way through the detention of sitting in silence and writing lines, Chris had successfully made a paper aeroplane out of one of his sheets, the teacher left to get her lunch and said she wouldn't be back until five minutes until the end. The minute she walked out Chris let out a sigh and sang, "Finally!"

I laughed, "The silence was driving me insane"

Chris looked over at me then at Phil then back at me, "Is this Dan?"

Phil nodded, "This is Dan Howell"

"Of course it's Dan, who doesn't know about Dan Howell?" Chris smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Chris"

"How do you know my name?"

"Phil told me" I crossed my arms, "Seems I've already spoke to Peej you must obviously be Chris"

"Great deduction Sherlock" Phil said from the other side of the classroom, "I'm lonely over here"

"Oh let's just all ignore the amazing PJ" PJ shouted from the opposite side than Phil.

Phil smiled, "Who could ever ignore you? You constantly hum"

"Yeah you do, it's annoying!" I put in. The conversation carried on with PJ trying to put his side of his humming wasn't annoying while Chris and Phil fought back. I smiled to myself. I could see the real Phil here, messing around and laughing with his friends. He wasn't the same shy Phil Lester I had met a month ago. But I like this Phil. His laugh is the cutest thing on this planet and I don't care what people say about that because it is. The way his blue eyes light up and his tilts his head back slightly. His jet black fringe moves a little and you get the rare glimpse of his forehead and then when he puts his head back he reaches up and moves his fringe out of his eyes and sometimes mutters under his breath to it like talking to his fringe is going to make it stay.

"Dan?" someone was waving their hand in front of my face.

I came back to the world with a, "What?"

"What you thinking about?" Phil said as he sat on the desk in front of me.

I shook my head, "Nothing of importance. What are you doing over here anyway?"

"Bored" Phil shrugged his shoulders then lowered his voice and leant over so his mouth was near my left ear, "What do you think about Chris and PJ?" he sat back up and smiled.

"I don't know I'm not a love expert"

Phil went back to his seat and a few minutes later the teacher came back in and we had to be silent again. I got hit in the head by Chris' paper aeroplane which had help me in capital letters written on it and a stick man shooting himself in the head. I smiled back at Chris and shoved the paper aeroplane in my pocket of my blazer before Miss saw it. When we were finally let out Chris let out a cheer but then he had to head off to his next lesson seems it was on the other side of the school. Phil followed me and PJ ran after Chris.

"What you got now?" Phil asked me.

"Drama"

"I've got Art" Phil said, "I'll meet you outside Drama?"

"Yeah okay" I smiled, today was the day Phil was coming around mine for the first time. "Can't wait for later" I said.

"Same" Phil smiled at me and I smiled back before I had to go into drama. Just one hour to go!

* * *

When drama had finally ended and Phil had got to the drama studio we set off to go home. Just before we left the school gates I turned to Phil.

"Do you want to take the long way?" I asked.

"Why?" Phil re-arranged his bag so it was on both his shoulders.

"So we can avoid all the annoying people who want to talk to me"

Phil smiled, "Sure as long as you know where you are going"

"Sure I do, I've lived here all my life"

* * *

After walking through many alley ways, two parks and a few housing estates we were finally on the road of my house.

"I live at the bottom of the hill" I told him, "Right on the end"

"Isn't there a park at the bottom of here? My mum drove past it when she got lost on the first day taking me home" Phil said looking over at me.

I nodded, "Cross the road at the bottom of here and yup, there's a park"

"Awesome, I can stalk you now"

"That's no fair Phil" I gave his a light shove.

"It's so fair" Phil shoved me back.

I stepped back to catch my balance. "I will find your house one day and stalk you everywhere you go" I said with a glare.

Phil laughed a little then said, "I'll look forward to it"

I winked at him, "Ooo Phillip looking forward to being stalked"

Phil giggled, "Yes I am"

"What about if a stranger stalked you?"

"I wouldn't look forward to that but I think I can put up with you stalking me"

I put my hand on my heart, "I feel honoured"

Phil winked this time, "Feel honoured Daniel James Howell"

"How do you know my middle name?"

"PE teacher shouted it at you once when you weren't paying attention"

"Which time?" I asked with a smile.

Phil hit me on the arm playfully, "You're such a bad boy"

"No I'm not!" I protested, "School just bores me"

"School isn't that bad" he said.

"Whatever Phil" I said with a hand flick.

Phil smiled, "That was very gay of you Dan"

I laughed off the blush that had made its way on my face. "We all have a little gay in us" I said.

"I suppose we do" Phil said with a smile.

God thank you for the fact we both walk fast because the awkward moment was saved by us getting to my house.

"Here we are" I said pointing to my house. It was detached and had a fence at the front along with an empty drive as my dad had already gone work. I opened the gate and Phil followed me through shutting it behind him. I pulled my key out of my blazer and unlocked the door, kicked off my shoes and slung my bag down.

"You can put your stuff down there" I said and I pointed to my stuff.

Phil took off his own shoes and bag and put them with mine.

"I'm home mum!" I shouted up the stairs.

I got a 'hi' back and I turned back to Phil, "Shall we go to my room? I'm sorry in advance for the mess"

* * *

**Chapter four is complete, yay! Please review if you want and its kind. Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes as I didn't have time to proof read this. Sorry! Thanks for reading.**

**-OwlSky1567**


	5. Dan's house

**Hey I'm back :) sorry I haven't been around. I've been dealing with a lot and LOADS of stuff has been happening and this has been the first chance I've had to sit down and write a good chapter. Hope you enjoy and I'll try and get the next update up quicker.**

**WARNING: Mention of past self-harm (only little and no detail)**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Daniel or Phillip**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**Life Changers**

Chapter 6

**Phil-**

When I entered Dan's room it was very… well brown. It was messy, but not as messy as mine, and there was a collection of guitars near the wardrobe and a keyboard of the floor.

"Nice" I smiled then said, "I guess you like the colour brown"

Dan nodded. "Yeah, how could you tell?" he joked.

I laughed a little and I watched as Dan bent down, picked up some of the mess and shoved it under his bed.

"What are you doing that for?" I asked.

"If I can't see the mess" his voice went muffled as he stuck his head under the bed, "It doesn't exist"

"But it's still there Dan. You'll find it one day"

"When I move out and that won't be for a long time" Dan repapered from under his head and looked over at me, "Sit on my bed if you want and make yourself at home"

I sat down on the edge of his bed and fiddled with one of my blazer sleeves.

"You okay?" Dan asked as he sat down next to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just feeling a little awkward"

"Why?" Dan asked as he took my hand right hand.

I looked at our joined hands I spoke, "I always do in other people's houses. You're so used to this place and I've never been here in my life. Also you're family have never met me before and what about if they don't like me? Who would like me anyway…?" I trailed off to stop my anxiety from going too far and spilling out everything.

I felt Dan squeeze my hand then he said, "I like you Phil. I always have ever since I saw that jet black fringe and sparkling blue eyes on your first day. If I didn't like you I wouldn't have stuck around you for this long."

Before I could think upon my actions I flung my arms around Dan and he toppled backwards with a shout of my name. I started to giggle then laugh and before I knew it I couldn't stop laughing. My laugh must have been contagious because Dan started to laugh too and trust me, he has a really cute laugh. We were eventually able to contain ourselves and stop laughing seems I was starting to get stomach ache and I'm sure Dan was too.

"I haven't laughed like that in a long time" Dan said with a smile as he wiped a tear from his eye.

I smiled back. "Same"

"Shall we play on the Xbox then?"

"What games you got?"

Dan pointed to an open cabinet below his TV. I followed the point with my eyes and came to games and lots of them.

"Can I have a look?" I asked.

Dan nodded. ou're so polite" he added.

I laughed a little then climbed off Dan's bed to his game selection. Looking at them I found out they were in alphabetical order.

"I'm not the only person who does that" I said to myself.

"Do what?" Dan had come to sit next to me on the floor.

I ran my finger across the top shelf of games, "Sort their games in alphabetical order"

"You do that?"

I nodded.

"We're very alike you and me" Dan said, "It's nice"

"I know, I don't stick out anymore"

"Neither do I. Someone has a fringe like me" he flicked my fringe with his finger.

I giggled and I didn't even have control over that giggled.

"Aww" Dan said.

"What?"

"That giggle is really cute and I sound creepy"

I smiled, "No you don't. You have really cute eyes"

"So do you"

I crossed my eyes to the middle then kept my left one in while I sent the right one back to face Dan. "Do I have pretty eyes now?"

Dan laughed. "Oh my god that is really weird. How can you do that?"

I sent my eyes back to normal again before I spoke. "I don't know really, I just can. I'm meant to wear glasses for one and I don't really know, I just found out I could"

"You wear glasses..."

"Yeah" I smiled, "I'm practically blind without them"

"What about now? You're not wearing them"

"Contacts, Daniel. Now shall we pick a game?"

Dan turned his attention back to the games in front of us instead of my eyes and pondered over what to pick out.

"Sonic?" he asked me.

"Sure but bare it in mind I will beat you"

"No you won't"

* * *

Four games later I was thrashing Dan. Every time Dan lost I would gain his point. Dan had lost both his games and I had won both of mine. Four to me and nil to Dan. It was my time to go again so I picked my controller up and started to play. I was doing well until Dan put his head in my lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked him not taking my eyes off the screen.

"I'm lying on your lap. Isn't that obvious?"

"Yeah I can see that" I didn't dare look down at him even though I could tell Dan was staring up me. "Why?"

"Trying to distract you so I can win"

I paused the game and looked down at him. "That's cheating!' I protested.

"Yeah well I'm fed up of you winning!" Dan shouted at me playfully.

"Urg you're so frustrating sometimes" I hit him on the head with the controller and un-paused Sonic and carried on playing.

Dan stayed with his head on my lap for the whole of that game, which I still won anyway.

"You'll have to try harder next time" I said with a smirk.

"Believe me I will" Dan said and picked up his controller to try and finally win a game.

Third time lucky they say and this was defiantly third time lucky for Dan; he finally won a game.

"Woo!" Dan shouted, "I won! I FINALLY WON!"

I laughed then said, "Calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down Phillip Lester I've just won"

"Yeah, I've won all my games but do you see me acting like that?"

"You probably do in your room"

"Rhetorical question Dan!"

"Sorry" Dan mocked back.

"I hate you" I growled.

Dan smirked, "Glad the feeling is mutual"

"I hate you even more"

"You're so kind" he said sarcastically.

"I can be when I want to be" I said back.

"Ooo badass"

I laughed. "No I'm not"

"I know you're not. It's called sarcasm"

"Urg, I love you too" I said sarcastically.

Dan rolled his eyes. "We are so weird" he said.

"Normalness leads to sadness!" I said with a smile.

"You can be so mean then like cute in two seconds"

"Thanks... is that a complement?"

Dan nodded. "By the way, it's your turn.

This time Dan was able to fully distract me by running downstairs, grabbing some matches and setting fire to them.

"Dannn stop" I moaned at him, still looking at the screen.

"Don't you dare" I warned.

Dan moved it even closer so I took my eyes of the screen for a second to blow it out. Dan made a cute (am I allowed to call him cute?) pretend sad face.

"No playing with fire" I told him.

"Please Phil?"

I shook my head then we were distracted by the music from Sonic changing. We both looked over at the screen and the words 'GAME OVER' were sitting central in bright red.

"I hate you!" I shouted, "That's so not fair"

"What's not fair?" someone had come to Dan's bedroom door. It was a boy who was younger than Dan. He didn't look much like Dan but I could sense a tiny bit of resemblance around the eyes and he had the natural curly hair too so I guessed this must be Dan's younger brother.

"You've left your room" Dan pretended to look shocked.

"You're playing with fire and you cheated" the boy said.

"Shut up"

Dan's brother frowned, "No"

"I think I hate you more than Phil"

"I'll take that as a complement" and Dan's brother left Dan's room and we heard him trudge downstairs.

"Brother?" I asked.

Dan nodded. "He's a pain but hardly leaves his room"

"I haven't seen him around school..."

"He'll be around next year" Dan said.

"I should get this point on Sonic anyway" I said.

"But you lost"

"But you cheated"

"Fine" Dan huffed.

I smiled at him and the games carried on.

* * *

In the end I won but three. I had eleven points and Dan had eight.

"What shall we do now?" Dan asked just after he turned his Xbox off.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. It's your house not mine" I said.

"And guests always pick" Dan jumped onto his bed and sat crossed legged looking at me on the floor.

I rolled my eyes then smiled. "Wanna play twenty-one?"

"What's twenty-one?"

"You've never played twenty-one?! Oh my... it's awesome! you say like one, two, three then I have to say four, five etc. you can say up to three numbers at once and whoever says twenty-one usually has to do a dare but" I smiled again, "I thought we could do truth questions"

"Sounds cool but why truth questions?"

"So we can get to know each other better"

Dan smiled. "Sounds cool" he repeated then said, "You start"

"One, two" I said.

Dan said back, "Three, four, five"

"Six"

"Seven, eight"

"Nine, ten, eleven"

Dan smiled at me then said, "Twelve, thirteen, fourteen"

I smiled back before saying my numbers, "Fifteen, sixteen"

"Seventeen"

"Eighteen"

"Nineteen" but Dan sighed after he had said his number.

"Ha ha!" I mocked before saying, "Twenty"

Dan sighed, "Twenty-one. What do you want to know about me?"

"One fact about your old life with Billy and co." I smiled slightly.

Dan sighed sadly but said to me, "They forced me to set fire to the maths exam papers once last year"

My mouth formed an 'o' shape then I said, "They sound wonderful..." I smiled before saying, "You start"

This time I landed on twenty-one, I guess Dan learnt his lesson last time. "Ever dated anyone before?"

I shook my head.

"How the fuck do you know your sexual preference then?"

"One question at a time Daniel" I warned before saying, "One, two"

It again landed on me so Dan repeated his last question to me.

I smiled awkwardly, "I think I'd know by know if I preferred to look at guys butts over girls"

Dan looked at me funny but shouted, "One!"

This time I was lucky and it landed on Dan.

"Pretty private question but do you know your sexual preference?"

Dan nodded with a blush. I stood up and sat across from him on his bed as the floor was becoming painful and as I moved I said, "One, two, three"

This time the numbers landed on me.

"What is Phillip Lester's sexual preference?" he asked me.

I gulped and felt my cheeks go red. What do I say? Surely he'll accept me, he has for Chris and PJ but what about me? What about if he hates me? What about if he kicks me out? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone's hand enclose around mine. I looked up into Dan's chocolate brown eyes and knew this was someone I could trust. He won't bully me... I hope. "Um... don't tell anyone but I'm bi" I whispered.

Dan smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Welcome to the community" he said.

"What community?" I asked as I hugged him back.

I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered, "I'm gay"

I pulled him out of the hug and smiled widely at him. "I sort of knew anyway. Well, I had my suspicions from the first day"

Dan looked confused at me as he placed his soft hands back on top of mine and fiddled with my fingers.

"Well you said he didn't like the attention of the girls and you clearly had no interest in any girls which gave you longer stares than usual. And I also couldn't help but notice how you always get changed in the cubical in PE as if you are ashamed of liking guys and you don't want to get caught looking, or have any temptations to do so" I explained.

"Calm down Sherlock" Dan winked at me.

"But yeah, you're right. I did notice you got changed in the cubicles too but I never thought anything of it" he said.

"There's another reason I get changed in there..." I trailed off, I really shouldn't have said that. He's going to ask why! Help!

"Why?" Dan asked me as he stroked his thumbs over my hands.

I took my left arm from him and pushed up the blazer sleeve then un-did the button on the bottom of my black shirt before rolling it up. It felt weird to be rolling it up after so long of keeping them down and wearing jumpers all the time. I felt Dan's gaze go down to my arm and his eyes count every single scar. There were a lot... the previous school hadn't been kind to my mental state. He had stopped rubbing my hand and now traced the scars with his finger gently, examining every single one.

"I haven't done it since the day I met you" I whispered, watching his hand movements.

Dan looked up into my eyes and I nervously looked back. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

Dan then pulled me into the biggest and most comforting hug I have ever had. I felt myself relax into him and not worry about my arm and its many scars.

"Oh Phil" Dan sighed into my shirt.

I felt a tear drop from my face and land on Dan's own black school shirt. Dan rubbed circles on my back as he whispered, "Don't worry Phil. The scars don't change the Phil I know. Just promise me one thing, please for me. Come and talk to me before you ever feel like doing it again. I'm not telling you to stop but I believe you can. I wish I was there for you before it ever got this bad"

I felt more tears fall from my face and land on Dan' shirt. I gulped them away before saying, "That's the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me and yes Dan, I promise you I'll come to you"

Dan pulled me out the hug and just looked into my eyes. I looked away out of awkwardness, not knowing what to say.

"I really want to go to that old school of yours and beat everyone up. How could they do that to someone like you?"

"I'm different Dan and they hate different"

"You're not different, you're individual" Dan smiled at me.

I smiled back and traced my look down his face. For some reason after all Dan had said I had the strange urge to kiss him. I don't know why, I had only ever had this urge once before but I never acted on it (unless I was drunk). Dan took his finger and rested it under my chin, "Don't look away, this isn't something you should be afraid off" he moved his finger away before saying, "Before you came along I didn't have a proper friend seems I lost mine in a car crash two months before you appeared in my life. All his family came out alive expect Josh. They chose to turn his life support off. I begged them not too because well, you see I loved him but I never told him. I did, but that was at his grave the day after he was buried. You see Phil, I learnt something then. I have to carry on living my life to the full because you never know when the day will come and you lose it all"

"I'm sorry about your friend Dan" I said.

"I've practically gotten over his death now. I'm still sad but I lost my love for him slowly but I think it went about a month ago" Dan said.

I never expected our silly little game of twenty-one would turn out like this.

"Oh by the way Dan, I might as well tell you that I own a YouTube channel" I said trying to break the awkwardness as I rolled my sleeve back down.

"Wow... really? Sure I have one but nothing is ever posted on it. I just use to it to subscribe to people. What are you called?"

I smiled awkwardly then said, "AmazingPhil. Don't judge me for that name"

"Aww but you are amazing" Dan smiled then said, "It's not as bad as mine"

"What's yours?"

"Danisnotonfire" he mumbled.

I smiled, "Where did that come from?"

"My email address when I was thirteen" he said.

I smiled, "It's a cute name"

"Thanks..."

From then on Dan spent his time watching my rubbish videos and making me cringe while I played some random game on his Xbox I happened to find in his games shelf.

"You're videos are awesome" Dan said as he came to sit next to me on the floor.

"Thanks" I smiled and paused the game.

"You can carry on playing if you want"

"Narhh, I'll only be antisocial"

"What shall we do then?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"We could venture outside and by outside I mean my back garden"

I smiled. "Sure, what's in your garden?"

Dan's face lit up. "Tree house" he said.

"Awesome!"

* * *

A few minutes later Dan and I were sitting in his tree house. We were just sitting and chatting while drinking coke and eating Squares (which are the king of all crisps).

"Phil?"

"Hmm?"

"I was going to ask you this in twenty-one but we sort of got carried away but have you ever dated anyone?" Dan asked me then took a sip of his coke.

I shook my head. It was the honest truth, I've never dated anyone. Sure, I've had feelings for other people but they vanished once they shouted a name at me or pushed me over or spat in my hair. Nothing ever lasted long and I'm scared of falling in love. Everyone leaves in the end and I don't want to get too attracted to anyone just to watch them go.  
"You've never dated anyone?"

"Nope"

"Kissed anyone?"

"Only when I was drunk as hell but I don't class them. I didn't remember them, I got told" I explained.

"You... drunk? I can't imagine that"

"I was stupid back then. It was the summer between year 9 and 10 when some people still liked me. According to my old friend Jake I kissed a girl called Mary then I kissed her boyfriend called Mark like 10 minutes after" I blushed slightly at the memory.

"What happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Didn't really care seems I was highly drunk"

Dan laughed, "That was lucky then" a short silence fell before Dan spoke again. "So you're still technically a kiss virgin?"

I smiled. "A kiss virgin... really?"

"I dunno. Are you?"

"Technically, yes. Is that a bad thing?"

Dan shook his head. "Not at all" he said with a smile. He then added, "I hope who ever blesses you with your first kiss makes it a good one that you'll remember"

"Thanks Dan" I mumbled then said, "Are you a kiss virgin?"

Dan shook his head. "I dated a girl back in year nine before I figured out I was gay. We stopped dating seems I told her I liked guys, she's perfectly cool with it and we still talk occasionally"

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Amy Holder" he replied. "You might have seen her around our school"

"Not around school"

"What do you mean by that?" Dan asked then took a gulp of his coke to finish off the can.

"She's my next door neighbour"

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Dan shouted at me.

"Sugar" I whispered.

"You know where I live so it's only fair"

I smiled. "I don't mind. I guess you'll be coming around one day anyway"

"That would be nice" Dan smiled back then said, "I'm so going to stalk you"

* * *

I left Dan's house at roughly eight o'clock when my mum came to pick me up. I was happy. Dan had accepted everything I was scared of sharing with anyone. He had accepted my scars, my YouTube channel and most of all that fact I was bisexual. For once in my life I think everything is going right for me.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can but I'm on holiday for two weeks (I'm going in five days). I'll update as soon as I find it possible. Please review :D**

**-OwlSky15678**


End file.
